Tudo pelo Hiei
by Harumi-Sama
Summary: A fic foi tirada, mas repostada. Uma garota resolve fazer um movimento pelo Hiei. Tudo muda quando o próprio Hiei aparece.
1. o motivo

**Oi pessoal, eu estou repostando essa fic, pois a ffn tirou do ar, mas eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca, a fic vai continuar igual até o cap.3 no 4 já começa ok.**

**Bla: **fala normal do personagem

'Pensamento'

Interrupções 

(explicações)

"Aspas mesmo"

Yu Yu Hakusho infelizmente não me pertence, porque se me pertence-se muitas coisas já tinham acontecido. Hehehe.

Autora: Bom gente, eu estou nessa fic. Enjoy

**_Tudo pelo Hiei_**

**Luciana narrando:** Fazia um dia quente no Brasil, e eu estava dando uma volta pela rua, quando vejo uma grande mutirão de gente, como eu não sou curiosa não me interessei e segui o meu curso...

_Interrupção: _

**Consciência:** Mentir é feio sabia!

**Luciana:** Ta bom, eu não resisti e fui ver o que era satisfeita? Podemos voltar a fic?

**Consciência:** Agora sim.

_Voltando a fic:_

**Luciana narrando:** Então eu fui verificar o que era, eu achei um monte de garotas brigando por um pôster do Kurama. Eu nem me meti na briga e voltei ao meu percurso. Então, de novo, mas uma multidão, brigando, dessa vez para ver quem ganhava um vídeo do Kurama. E assim aconteceu um monte de coisas parecidas até eu chegar em casa.

_Outra maldita interrupção:_

**Consciência:** Você não está esquecendo de nada não?

**Luciana:** Do que?

**Consciência:** Você não escreveu os detalhes, que você chegou em casa super, iper, mega estressada.

**Luciana:** Eu não sou estressada.

**Consciência:** Não magina, ficou duas horas xingando na rua só porque tropeçou numa casca de banana.

**Luciana cara de brava:** Malditos macacos! ¬¬

**Consciência:** E você sabe se foram os macacos?

**Luciana:** Segue a minha lógica macacos comem bananas, se tinha uma banana no chão é porque tinha um macaco lá.

**Consciência:** Hellooo! O que os macacos estariam fazendo aqui, em plena cidade grande, cheia de gente?

**Luciana:** Dããã, comendo banana, o que mais?

**Consciência:** (mega gota) Deixa para lá, acho melhor você continuar a fic.

**Luciana:** A é tinha esquecido.

**Consciência:** (tombo gigante)

**Luciana:** Voltamos a apresentar: senhora do intestino.

**Consciência:** Que?

**Luciana:** eh quer dizer, voltamos a fic.

Fic 

**Luciana:** Cheguei em casa, e adivinha quem eu encontro? Minha prima Hikari (apelido que eu dei para ela, e o que ela deu para mim é Harumi)

-x-x-x-x-x Em casa x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Luciana:** Hikari, você veio, que bom te ver, nossa como você está bonita... sabia que você é a minha prima mais querida... você emagreceu?

**Hikari:** Harumi o que você quer?

**Luciana cara de cínica:** Você acha que eu falei tudo aquilo porque eu quero algo?

**Hikari:** Um deixe-me pensar um pouco **– um nano segundo _depois_**(nossa estou parecendo meu professor de informática**–** Sim eu acho!

**Luciana:** Nossa como você pode pensar isso de mim? **– Começando a fazer um berreiro.**

**Hikari:** Puxa Há desculpa, eu não sabia que tinha te ofendido.

**Luciana mudando totalmente de cara**: A ta bom já passou! Eu quero saber se você já terminou os desenhos?

**Hikari:** Eu nem sei porque eu acreditei ¬¬, quanto aos desenhos, quer Ter paciência, são muitos tá.

**Luciana:** Tudo bem!

**Hikari:** Novidades?

**Luciana:** Não só umas doidas brigando por um pôster do Kurama na banca!

**Hikari:** Pôster do Kurama? Onde? Cadê?

**Luciana se estressado de novo:** Pelo amor de Deus, será que eu sou a única que não sou viciada no Kurama?

**Hikari:** É!

**Luciana:** Grrr **– Sai batendo o pé e entra no seu quarto.**

No quarto, senta no computador, e abre todas as paginas de anúncios que conhece.

**Luciana:** Não é possível que só eu idolatre o Hiei, mas isso não vai ficar assim, vou fazer uma convocação, todas as pessoas que amam o Hiei, e vamos sair pelas ruas, gritando isso. **– Mando mensagem, pra tudo quanto tipo que é gente, tudo quanto é pagina, e outros. _–_**_ Quem ama o Hiei vá amanha no campo de futebol do Morumbi, é muito importante que compareçam_ **– Termina de escrever –** E agora eu vou dormir...

Mais interrupção 

**Consciência:** Tipo mas ainda está de dia!

**Luciana:** Essa fic é de quem? Quem manda aqui? Eu faço o que eu quiser, e se eu quiser o tempo passa quando e como eu quero!

**Consciência:** Ta bom! No stress.

**Luciana:** Eu não está estressada!

**Consciência:** Não magina, e eu sou o Mike do Linkin Park.

**Luciana histérica:** Mike Shinoda? Me da um autografo te amo cara, você é demais, cadê o Chester?

**Consciência:** (gota e tombo)

**Consciência:** Você cheirou açúcar? Nem precisa responder, volte para a fic!

_Voltando mais uma vez a fic._

Eu então fui dormir. O tempo passa e já é de manhã, e eu acordo com alguém me olhando, alguém que eu nunca esperava.

**Luciana totalmente abobalhada:** Mas não é possível, você é... não pode ser, pode? Hiei é você?

**Hiei sarcástico:** Não é o Yomi.

**Luciana com a veia saltando pela testa:** Yomi seu desgraçado, tira esse disfarce de Hiei, o que você quer fazer com isso? Seduzir o Kurama, você já teve sua chance a mil anos atrás e não conseguiu, agora é a vez do Hiei.

**Hiei:** Você é idiota ou o que? Eu sou o Hiei! E o que você quer dizer com a minha vez, eu e o Kurama somos apenas amigos.

**Luciana cara de cínica:** Sei, acredito **– Mas mudando para uma cara abobalhada –** Hiei o que você veio fazer aqui na minha casinha. Não quer um chá, um café... que eu faça massagem em você hehehe

**Hiei:** Além de burra é tarada, você não assisti TV não?

**Luciana:** E você assiste?

**Hiei:** É claro, tudo bem que o salário que a Mukuro me paga não é dos melhores, mas eu consigo pagar a TV a cabo para o canal do ningenkai, que mostra tudo que acontece aqui, 24 horas por dia

**Luciana:** Você não tem o jagan?

**Hiei:** E você acha que não cansa, ficar toda hora com esse olho aberto?

**Luciana: **Pensando bem é verdade, deve cansar, mas porque você fica com uma câmara 24 horas, mostrando tudo que acontece no ningenkai?

**Hiei totalmente corado:** Não te interessa.

**Luciana:** Não seria para espiar uma certa raposa?

**Hiei puro tomate:** Não diga besteiras, ningen estúpida, você me fica fazendo perder tempo, eu vim falar porque eu estou aqui!

**Luciana:** 'Como ele mudou de assunto rápido' então me diga porque você está aqui? Amorzinho!

**Hiei:** Amorzinho o c... Eu estou para, eh... acho melhor eu te mostrar. Vamos!

**Luciana:** Para onde?

**Hiei:** Para o Morumbi.

**Luciana:** Espera, eu primeiro tenho que me trocar, tomar café, tomar banho, pentear o cabelo...

**Hiei:** Então anda logo!

Isso vai demorar horas mas como eu sou a autora, demorou simples segundos. E bom eu estava vestida com uma roupa simples do dia-a-dia. Jeans, tênis all star preto, braceletes negros e com pontas, uma coleira, e uma camiseta branca estampada a foto do Hiei.

**Hiei:** Até que enfim. Vamos.

**Luciana:** Vamos como?

**Hiei:** De buzão!

**Luciana:** Buzão? Que pobreza!

**Hiei:** Reclama com a Mukuro, que não me da um salário decente, e não sobra grana para comprar um carro.

**Luciana:** Isso, eu vou reclamar com ela, como ela pode fazer isso com o meu Hieizinho.

**Hiei:** "Hieizinho"?

**Luciana:** Gostou do apelido que eu te dei.

**Hiei:** Usa esse apelido de novo, que você não vai precisar entrar num portal, para ir ao Makai.

**Luciana:** Glup! Puxa olha a hora, vamos indo.

Depois de pegar um ônibus lotado de gente, cheios de CC, sem falar nas 4 vezes que pisaram no meu Hieizinho...

_Interrompendo a narração:_

**Hiei: **O que eu falei de "Hieizinho" ningen estúpida quer morrer?

**Luciana:** Desculpa escapou, nossa, olha a hora eu preciso continuar a fic!

_Voltando o mais rápido possível a fic._

Então pisaram no HIEI, nós nos dirigimos ao estádio do Morumbi, e eu quase cai em pé quando vi aquilo. Milhares de garotas e garotos, estavam no estádio, muitos com faixas e placas, e todos batiam as mãos ou quem estavam com placas apenas acompanhavam o ritmo. Eles cantavam em tom de marcha.

"Um dois três,

Nós amamos o Hiei

Três, dois um,

Ele é o nosso Hiei-Kun"

**Luciana:** Mas o que está acontecendo?

**Hiei:** Você ainda pergunta? Não foi você que escreveu aquele anuncio, veio gente até de outros estados aqui, mas tiveram que limitar a entrada, porque o estádio lotou, então tiveram que mandar alguns para casa.

**Luciana:** Nossa, veio tudo isso!

**Hiei:** É o poder da Internet, até eu, que tenho que ir no Mc Donalt's, para ir, vi.

**Luciana:** Legal! Então quer dizer que eu vou poder comandar tudo isso de gente?

**Hiei:** É o que parece, todos estão te esperando, para ver o que você quer!

**Luciana:** Oba! Sempre quis falar no microfone.

Então eu olho para multidão e vejo, não, não é possível, mas é ...

Continua...

Oi gente, por favor não me matem, a fic está uma porcaria eu sei, eu tive a idéia, quando eu estava com a minha prima (Hikari), ai ela começou a falar do Kurama, de coo ele é lindo e tal, ai me veio isso na cabeça.

**Hiei:** Essa é a pior fic que eu já vi.

**Luciana:** Puxa Hiei, eu fiz tudo isso por você.

**Hiei:** Eu te pedi?

**Kurama chegando de entremetido:** E eu não vou aparecer?

**Mukuro também chegando:** E eu também não vou?

**Luciana:** É talvez vocês apareçam um pouco.

**Kurama e Mukuro:** Um pouco?

**Luciana:** Se vocês não viram o nome da fic é _"Tudo pelo Hiei"_ então é óbvio que o Hiei é o principal, os outros são resto.

**Kurama:** Isso não é justo, olha só quantas fãs minhas que vão ficar decepcionadas com isso.

**Luciana:** Então vai acalmar as suas fãs, aqui o principal é o Hiei, e você vai Ter que se conformar com isso!

**Kurama:** Ta bom, mas eu só vou fazer isso para ficar de olho, caso essa daí **– Aponta para a Mukuro –** Tente algo com ele.

**Mukuro:** E porque ele iria querer algo com você, quando ele tem a mim?

**Kurama:** Quer mesmo que eu responda?

**Mukuro:** Hora sua raposa velha, cale esse focinho.

**Kurama:** Melhor do que Ter cara de latão, aonde você arrumou isso, no ferro velho?

**Mukuro:** Você vai ver.

**Kurama:** Pode vir, lata velha, eu não tenho medo.

Então Mukuro e Kurama começam a brigar. Mas nenhuma briga emocionante, só estilo novela, sabe como é né, puxa cabelo, arranhão, tapinha na cara. Passa uns minutos e eles continuam, e isso já estava cansando.

**Luciana:** Puxa isso ta chato, vamos no Mac?

**Hiei:** Ta mas você paga, eu estou sem grana!

**Luciana:** Tudo bem, ainda não gastei minha mesada, vamos?

**Hiei:** Ta.

E nós saímos deixando Mukuro e Kurama no tapa.

E gente só uma coisa, como essa fic mostra um monte de gente que gosta do Hiei, quem quiser que eu ponha você na fic, para me ajudar nos protestos é só pedir viu! Afinal é para fãs e também quem simpatiza com o Hiei.

**Só isso, até o próximo capitulo.**


	2. Mas pessoas aparecem

Tudo pelo Hiei Cap2 

No ultimo capitulo. (como eu to com preguiça de digitar tudo de novo, só vou apertar Ctrl + C e Ctrl + V)

**Hiei:** Você ainda pergunta? Não foi você que escreveu aquele anuncio, veio gente até de outros estados aqui, mas tiveram que limitar a entrada, porque o estádio lotou, então tiveram que mandar alguns para casa.

**Luciana:** Nossa, veio tudo isso!

**Hiei:** É o poder da Internet, até eu, que tenho que ir no Mc Donald's, para acessar, vi.

**Luciana:** Legal! Então quer dizer que eu vou poder comandar tudo isso de gente?

**Hiei:** É o que parece, todos estão te esperando, para ver o que você quer!

**Luciana:** Oba! Sempre quis falar no microfone.

Então eu olho para multidão e vejo, não, não é possível, mas é ...

**Agora o 2º Cap. ( outro CTRL + C e CTRL + V)**

Então eu olho para multidão e vejo, não, não é possível, mas é Pandora-Amamiya é você.

Uma garota com uns pompons, uma camisa e uma faixa com o nome do Hiei, e com um crachá de ônibus de Petropolis fala.

**Pandora:** Não eu sou o Michael Jackson.

**Luciana com uma cruz na mão:** Sai daqui coisa ruim.

**Pandora:** Porque eu fui pedir para participar de uma fic, com uma escritora tão incompetente? O assombração sou eu sim, Pandora, P-a-n-d-o-r-a.

**Luciana:** A tá, e ai bele, o que te traz aqui?

**Pandora:** Deixe-me ver **– pensando um segundo –** DEVE SER PORQUE UMA MALUCA ACESSA A INTERNET, E MANDA TODOS QUE AMAM O HIEI PARA CÁ, AI EU FUI DE MADRUGADA NA ESTAÇÃO, PEGAR O ÚNICO ONIBÛS QUE ESTAVA DISPONIVEL NO MOMENTO, QUE ESTAVA CAINDO AOS PEDAÇOS, E PERGUNTA O QUE ME ME TRAZ AQUI.

**Luciana:** É deixa para lá.

**Pandora:** E o que vamos fazer?

**Luciana:** Como assim?

**Pandora:** Você não chamou nós aqui, para provarmos nossa fidelidade ao Hiei? O que vamos fazer para mostrarmos isso aos outros.

**Luciana:** A isso, bom eu... eh... eu, não faço a mínima idéia!

**Pandora:** Que?

**Luciana:** Bom quando eu escrevi aquilo, eu estava cheia de idéias, mas agora esqueci tudo.

**Pandora esganando Luciana:** Você o que? Você sabe o que são horas de viagem num ônibus caindo aos pedaços, prepare-se, para morrer.

**Hiei:** Não faça isso!

Pandora abobalhado por ver Hiei na sua frente e desmaia.

**Luciana:** Hiei você me defendeu, que lindo, acho que vou Ter um treco.

**Hiei:** Ta, só não morre, como eu estou nessa porcaria de fic, você tem que me pagar, e se você morrer, eu fico sem nada.

**Luciana:** Pagamento?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Interrupção da Fic -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Consciência: **Você não sabe não, quando se usa um personagem você tem que pagar os direitos autorais dele.

**Luciana:** Glup!

**Consciência:** Você não sabia?

**Luciana com aquela cara de que convence muito:** Lógico que eu sabia

**Consciência:** Eu acredito em você cof cof.

**Luciana:** Hump! E eu achei que tinha me livrado de você na 1º fic, mas pelo jeito, você é muito insistente.

**Consciência:** Você está presa a mim pelo resto de sua vida, afinal eu sou você, só que 1 bilhão de vezes mais inteligente.

**Hiei chegando:** Quanto é 1 bilhão vezes 0?

**Luciana:** Estão me chamando de burra?

**Consciência e Hiei:** Sim!

**Luciana:** Bom isso é verdade.

Hiei deu mal tombo e a minha consciência ficou em total estado de depressão.

**Consciência:** Se eu tivesse estudado eu podia ser a consciência da Avril Lavigne, mas não eu não estudei, tive que ser a consciência de uma zé ninguém, e deu no que deu.

**Luciana:** Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

**Consciência:** De nada!

**Luciana:** E depois eu sou a burra.

**Hiei se levantando:** Quando eu vou receber?

**Luciana:** Quando a fic acabar todos os capítulos! 'até la, eu arranjo um jeito de pagar ele' Vamos voltar a fic, que eu não pago hora extra.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Voltando a fic -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Luciana:** Onde nós estávamos?

**Hiei:** Ela **– aponta para Pandora –** desmaiou.

**Luciana:** É verdade tinha me esquecido. **– Começa a bater na cara de Pandora. –** ei acorda, acorda... se você não acordar só eu vou tirar umas casquinhas do Hiei.

**Pandora levantando num salto:** To acordada! **– e olhando pro Hiei, com aquele olhar faminto –** Oi Hiei, sabia que você é muito lindo!

**Luciana na frente do Hiei:** Tira os olhos, ele é só meu, bom e do Kurama, mas ele não ta aqui agora, então ele é só meu.

**Hiei:** Eu já repeti um monte de vezes, eu e o Kurama somos apenas amigos.

Luciana e Pandora: Sei.

**Hiei:** Hn!

**Alguém:** E ai pessoal bele?

Era uma garota alta (1,75), cabelo ondulado castanho e olhos castanhos. Também como a maioria com uma camiseta e uma faixa na testa escrito Hiei.

**Luciana:** Inumaniaca! Você?

**Inumaniaca:** Não sou a Carmen Miranda.

**Hiei tampando a boca de Luciana:** É ela sim, tá a Carmen já morreu. Então chega disso, já cansou.

**Inumaniaca olhando boquiaberta para Hiei:** Você, eu acho que vou – Desmaiou.

**Luciana: **Mas uma, imagina quando o Hiei aparecer lá no palco, e todo mundo ver ele?

**Pandora:** Não se preocupa, tem uma equipe de médicos aqui, mas como foram contratados do seriado ER só falam em inglês.

**Luciana:** Prefiro em inglês do que aquelas porcarias do SBT, aquelas dublagens são muito mal feitas.

**Pandora:** Concordo contigo.

**Luciana:** Pera ai, agora que eu to me ligando, se agente ta dentro do camarim, como vocês chegaram aqui?

**Pandora:** Bom, um cara mostrou o caminho pra mim.

**Luciana:** Como ele era?

**Pandora:** Não sei ele tava de capa, mas eu consegui ver uma calda prateada.

**Hiei:** Kurama!

**Luciana:** Que fofo, ele não consegue ficar sem pensar no Kurama.

**Hiei:** Não é isso o idiota, quem deixou eles entrarem e que tem uma calda prateada é o Kurama. E nós somo apenas amigos

**Luciana:** A é, mas o que ele está fazendo aqui.

**Kurama aparecendo do nada, muito nervoso:** É NÉ, VOCÊ NÃO ME CHAMA PRO MOVIMENTO, E EU TENHO QUE USAR MINHA INTELIGENCIA DE RAPOSA PARA INVADIR O LOCAL, E QUASE NÃO ME CITAM NA FIC.

**Luciana:** Desculpa não sabia que você ia se magoar, mas tipo o principal aqui é o Hiei, não se sinta mal.

**Kurama:** Tudo bem um dia eu supero.

**Inumaniaca começando a acordar:** Onde estou!

**Luciana:** No morumbi num camarim improvisado eu mal feito pelas organizações Tabajara, agora com muito mais ecccoooo! **( Eu juro que não recebi nada para falar deles... TV globo com um revolver apontado para mim)**

**Inumaniaca:** A é, tinha esquecido, não acredito, sabia que eu te amo, você é lindo.

**Kurama:** Não precisa tanto assim.

**Inumaniaca:** Eu não to falando de você, você é bonito e tal, mas Hiei quer ir para a minha casa?

**Luciana na frente do Hiei:** Epa! Suas taradas, tirem o olho dele, ele é meu. O Kurama ta ai a disposição.

**Kurama:** Ei eu não sou amostra grátis, que qualquer pode Ter não.

**Alguém chegando no camarim:** Oi gente!

**Luciana:** Mas é a...

**Dani Kamiya:** Eu mesmo Dani Kamiya, e vim aqui só para ver o Hiei.

**Luciana:** Como você chegou aqui, se o Kurama não está mais la fora, para dizer onde estamos?

**Dani:** A foi uma mulher que me disse, então eu vim aqui pra ver o meu fofinho.

**Luciana:** Mais uma? Escutem o Hiei é...

**Alguém que ainda não sabemos quem é:** Só meu.

**Inumaniaca:** Saturn-Maricat?

**Saturn:** Eu mesmo, vim aqui, para ver o Hiei, mas também para 1º acertar as contas com ele, eu não esqueci o que ele fez no meu camarim.

**Hiei:** Nossa como o dia ta feio, acho que vai chover.

**Saturn:** Não muda de assunto, vem aqui, que você vai apanhar.

**Todos que estavam no camarim pularam na frente do Hiei:** O que você disse que ia fazer?

**Saturn:** Nada, nada já até esqueci o que ele fez. 'Espera só você ficar sozinho Hiei'

Começa a tocar uma música de fundo da Rita Lee "Erva Venenosa" 

**Pessoa:** Oi gente, sentiram a minha falta? **(Já sabem quem chegou né)**

**Kurama com uma veia saltando:** Mukuro sai daqui, eu cheguei primeiro.

**Saturn:** Foi ela que me disse que o Hiei ia ta aqui!

**Mukuro:** Eu fiz isso pra me vingar do Hiei, mas parece que nenhuma fã histérica consegue tirar ele do sério.

**Hiei:** Como eu era muito nervoso, me aconselharam um psicólogo, ai ele me receitou uns remédios ótimos, mal viagem, tomei um agora pouco. Meu nem falo nada.

**Luciana:** Tão drogando o meu Hiei.

**Pandora:** Você quer dizer Meu Hiei.

**Luciana:** O Hiei é só meu e de mais ninguém.

**Pandora:** Vai sonhando.

**Kurama:** As duas calem a boca, e vão mais para lá, aqui ta apertado.

**Luciana:** O que você queria? To dura por enquanto, e só consegui fazer de ultimo, segundo esse camarim.

**Dani:** Vocês não estão esquecendo de uma coisa?

**Todos:** O que?

**Dani:** O porque estamos fazendo a fic? Esqueceu que estamos num movimento pelo Hiei? Temos que começar a agir.

**Luciana:** Puts é verdade! Então alguém tem alguma idéia do que faremos, para que todas as pessoas la fora, possam ajudar.

**Inumaniaca:** Podíamos fazer uma lista, das coisas que podíamos fazer.

**Luciana:** Ótimo! Alguém ai tem papel e caneta?

**Kurama:** Eu tenho em algum lugar **– e começa a mexer no cabelo ( tipo, teve uma discussão no orkut, de onde o Kurama tira as rosas, ai deram uma idéia bem legal de um buraco negro no cabelo, então tirem isso como exemplo dessa cena.), ele começa a tirar um monte de coisas do cabelo, como CDs, revistas, dinheiro, controle de radio****, até o chão estar cheio de tranqueiras ele acha um bloquinho, com um papel e uma caneta. –** Aqui está.

Todos de boca aberta.

**Luciana:** Cadê o carro esporte?

**Kurama:** Háhá, não faço mais nada por vocês.

**Saturn:** Vamos logo fazer essa lista.

Continua...

**Luciana:** Até que enfim, mais um capitulo pronto.

**Hiei apontando para Mukuro e Kurama brigando:** Você escreveu a fic, e eles ainda estão brigando!

**Luciana:** Estão machucados?

**Hiei: **Numa briguinha de puxar cabelo e tapinha na cara? Ta brincando né!

**Luciana:** No começo até estava legal, mas tipo, já encheu esses dois.

**Hiei:** Não me diga, to entediado.

**Luciana:** Vamos apartar essa briga.

**Hiei:** Como?

**Luciana:** Desse jeito **– e falando bem auto –** Hiei que bom que você aceitou ir no me quarto sozinho comigo.

**Hiei:** Que? Eu não...

**Luciana tampando a boca dele e sussurrando no ouvido dele:** É só encenação, mas se você quiser passar lá depois as portas estão abertas.

Mukuro e Kurama pararam instantaneamente de lutar e ficaram cada um de um lado do Hiei.

**Kurama:** Ele não vai a lugar nenhum sozinho com você!

**Mukuro:** Nem tente escapar com ele.

**Luciana:** Glup!

**Hiei super estressado :** Eu não sou um produto de loja que todo mundo pode decidir onde eu vou, eu vou onde eu quero, e ninguém me da ordens. Vou embora e só me chamem quando tiverem algo de útil para fazer.

**Kurama, Mukuro e Eu:** Desculpa Hiei, agente não faz mas isso com você não.

**Hiei:** Assim é melhor.

**Kurama, Mukuro e Eu:** Você vai ficar?

**Hiei:** É né.

**Kurama, Mukuro e Eu**: Oba!

**Hiei:** É duro ser gostoso.

**_Luciana:_** Me lembrei **– começa a revirar os bolsos até achar uma folha de papel. –** Ei Kurama, Mukuro dêem uma ohadinha nisso aqui.

Kurama e Mukuro vêem o papel e arregalam os olhos.

**Kurama e Mukuro:** Como você conseguiu isso?

**Luciana:** Achei na Internet.

**Kurama e Mukuro:** Já era é meu.

**Hiei:** Deixa eu ver isso **– arranca o papel da minha mão, vê e fica corado. –** Que pouca vergonha é essa comigo?

**Luciana:** Não é lindo?

**Hiei:** Me desenharam nu, isso é muito pouca vergonha **– queima o papel. –** Hentais.

**Luciana:** 'Sorte que ele não viu minhas pasta no computador'

**Hiei:** Acaba logo com isso, eu quero sair daqui.

**Luciana:** Tchau para todos, e espero que tenham gostado dessa porcaria de fic.

**Reviews:**

**Pandora-Amamiya: **Ae bele? Tipo eu não odeio a Mukuro, mas eu gosto de ver ela e o Kurama brigando. Espero que tenha gostado da sua aparição na fic, num outro cap. Você vai subir no palco e animar a torcida ok? Você me fez pensar, realmente o Kurama merece ser admirado também afinal, Hiei não é pra qualquer um, parabéns a raposa.

É verdade o Hiei quer responder aquele recadinho:

**Hiei: **Eu e o Kurama somos A-m-i-g-o-s entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?

**Luciana sussurrando para Pandora:** Nós fingimos que acreditamos.

**Hiei:** O que vocês estão cochichando ai?

**Luciana:** Nada, até a próxima.

Inumaniaca: Obrigado, por gostar. Espero que tenha gostado da sua parte na fic, mas uma pessoa que ama o Hiei é sempre bem vinda.  
Darkkikyou: Isso é questão de gosto. Quem não gosta não leve para o lado pessoal, é uma fic de humor.  
Lhy: Muito obrigado por gostar da fic. 

**Dani Kamiya: **Obrigado por gostar da fic, outra que também gosta do Hiei, espero que tenha gostado de aparecer na fic. Tem mais ainda.

**Saturn-Maricat: **Oi! Que bom que gostou, você também apareceu, agora nem pense em encostar num fio do cabelo do Hiei, ele é só meu, agora no Kuwabara e no Yusuke, pode bater, apesar que tadinho do Yusuke, em coma, e eu que ia chamar ele pro próximo cap. Eu via a sua fic sim ta muito show.

**Sailor Netuno: **Obrigado por gostar, quanto as minhas discussões com a consciência, são diárias, eu não agüento mais ela, uma vez eu tentei matar ela, mas no ultimo segundo eu lembrei que ela é parte de mim, então sai com alguns ferimentos mas nada de mais.

**Gente eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora da atualização, invadiram meu computador e eu perdi tudo, até o 6º cap. Da minha outra fic que tava prontinho. **

**Mas eu não vou demorar tanto mais assim para atualizar.**


	3. Caçando Hiei Haters

**Bla: **fala normal do personagem

'Pensamento' 

( onomatopéia )

(explicações minhas)

"Aspas mesmo"

Yu Yu Hakusho infelizmente não me pertence, porque se me pertence-se muitas coisas já tinham acontecido. Hehehe.

**Agora sim o cap. 3**

**Inumaniaca:** Então o que vamos colocar?

**Luciana:** E como é que eu vou saber?

**Kurama:** Não foi você que começou o movimento?

**Luciana: **E isso quer dizer que sou eu que tenho que pensar em tudo?

**Todos: **(gota gigante)

**Luciana:** Tá bom eu vou pensar em alguma coisa.

Um tempo depois.

**Pandora:** Vocês não tão sentindo um cheiro estranho?

**Saturn começando a sentir: **É verdade –** sentindo melhor – **Tem cheiro de... bacon frito?

**Dani que se aproximou de Luciana: **Gente o cheiro vem dela!

**Mukuro: **Vocês mandaram ela pensar, agora os miolos dela estão queimando.

De repente o cheiro começa a diminuir e volta tudo ao normal.

**Luciana cansada e com a língua para fora: **Puxa! Pensar cansa! Mas já descobri o tópico número um para o nosso movimento.

**Pandora já aos nervos:** Todo esse tempo para pensar em uma só coisa! Gente burra é outra coisa!

**Luciana com cara de choro: **Eu não sou burra! Meu cérebro só é um pouco mais devagar.

**Pandora: **Resumindo, você é burra e lerda.

**Luciana pronta para abrir o berreiro: **Eu.. eu não... buaaaaaa eu sou burra e lerda.

**Mukuro: **Quer parar com a novela mexicana aqui! E fala logo qual a primeira coisa que devemos fazer?

**Luciana voltando ao normal: **Bem! A primeira coisa para nossa lista, anota ai: "Acabar com os _Hiei Haters_"

**Dani: **_Hiei Haters?_

**Luciana: É **_Hiei Haters _pessoas que odeiam o Hiei!

**Dani: **Eu sei o que significa... – **Com cara de choro -** mas o que eu não posso acreditar é que existem pessoas que – **Já chorando – **Odeiam o Hiei – **Maior berreiro – **como podem odiar alguém tão fofo.

**Luciana abraçando a Dani e chorando também: **Eu sei... Eu sei, é meio difícil de acreditar, mas é verdade, tem gente que odeia o personagem mais fofo do mundo.

**Todos menos Hiei começam a chorar, só de pensar nas pessoas que odeiam ele: **Como podem? BUAAAAAAAA!

**Hiei (o efeito do remédio já passado): **QUEREM PARAR! OS HATERS SÃO MEUS, E EU NÃO ESTOU CHORANDO.

**Luciana** **já se recuperando: **É verdade, não adianta ficar aqui chorando, já temos nosso primeiro tópico, o pessoal lá fora não está fazendo nada, vamos separar um grupo, e mandar eles fazerem uma busca pêlos que odeiam o Hiei.

**Inumaniaca: **E o que eles fazer quando acha-los?

**Luciana: **Tragam aqui! –** Cara maligna – **Nesse estádio tem uma cadeia, amarrem todos e joguem eles lá dentro, depois deixamos o Hiei se divertir um pouco.

**Todos cara maligna: **Hehehehehehe

**Luciana: **Muito bem todos venham comigo, vamos lá no campo falar com o pessoal.

Eles saem do camarim, e entram no estádio, parecia até que ia cair de tanta gente, eles ficaram num palco no meio do campo bem improvisado – parecia prestes a desmoronar - Muitos assim que vêem o Hiei começam a desmaiar, outros gritavam coisas como "Hiei te amo" ou "gostoso" e até mesmo "que tal você passar em casa hoje?". É lógico que muitos pararam ao verem as caras que Mukuro e Kurama faziam.

**Luciana no meio do palco com um microfone: **Bem-vindos todos os amantes e amantas de Hiei...

**Todos: **(gota)

**Kurama sussurrando para Luciana: **Não existem amantas, amantes é usado para feminino e masculino!

**Luciana envergonhada: **Bem-vindos todos os que amam o Hiei. Vamos ser diretos, os que não desmaiaram ainda, estão dispostos a fazer tudo pelo Hiei?

**Povo: **Sim!

**Luciana: **Estamos fazendo uma lista, e a primeira coisa delas é acabar com Hiei Haters, por isso, vamos reunir um grupo, de preferencia que estejam conscientes e mandar a rua procurando os Hiei Haters, trazer aqui.. e bem... dar um presentinho para eles hehehehe o que acham?

**Povo: **Hehehehe

**Luciana: **Beleza Crueza, eh quer dizer... Façam uma fila na porta do estádio, ai decidimos quem vai.

O pessoal começou a correr, e bem.. o chão começou a tremer e o palco que todo mundo tava caiu, resultado, todo mundo bateu as costas no chão. Menos Hiei que foi o único esperto e pulou antes do palco arrebentar, seria um ótimo plano, só que ele não contava com um bando de fãs histéricas e "taradas" começaram a agarrar e a apertar ele. _(N/A: Só de escrever essa parte me da nos nervos, nem consigo imaginar essa cena Grrr) _

Mas como Mukuro e Kurama perceberam isso... bem eh... podemos dizer que eles não deixaram muito barato para as fãs, e bem... vamos dizer que elas logo receberão alta do hospital. _(N/A: Bem feito para essas taradas hehehe)_

Depois da confusão passada, o Hiei já estar um pouco mais recuperado, de ser tão bem "amado" pelas suas fãs, eu o Hiei, Kurama, Mukuro e bom quem estava no camarim. Fomos para a frente do estádio e começamos a dividir uns grupos, para buscar os Hiei Haters. Cada grupo tinha um líder e uma líder de um grupo veio falar conosco.

**Líder do grupo: **Oie! Lembram de mim?

**Luciana: **Annie Bell?

**Annie Bell: **Euzinha da Silva! Eu vim participar do movimento pelo Hiei!

**Luciana: **Hum! Tudo bem pode ajudar, mas se eu ver você tentando tirar umas casquinhas do Hiei, eu.. eu... eu nem sei o que eu faço mais vai ser muito mal.

**Annie Bell: **Não se preocupa eu não vou fazer nada com o Hiei.

**Luciana: **Promete?

**Annie Bell com os dedos cruzados nas costas: **Prometo!

**Luciana: **Tudo bem pode ir pegar os Hiei Haters.

**Annie Bell com roupa de soldado e tudo: **Sim Senhorita.

De repente chega uns caras, armam um palco improvisado e começam a cantar:

_Ei, Senhorita. _

_Não sei se você acredita. _

_Em amor a primeira vista. _

_Em amor a primeira vista. _

_Ei, Senhorita. _

_Você é a única da lista. _

_Quando te vi dançar na pista._

_Você foi a mais bonita. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Interrupção técnica x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Consciência:** O que o pessoal do Motirô veio fazer aqui?

**Luciana:** E eu que sei! Segurança botem eles para fora!

Aparece Yusuke e Kuwabara ambos de terno preto e óculos escuros.

**Consciência:** Parece o pessoal da MIB.

**Luciana:** Eu me baseei neles para este modelito.

Yusuke e Kuwabara começam a dar porrada no pessoal do Motirô. E expulsão eles do local.

**Luciana:** Que bom que eu contratei eles.

**Consciência:** Não sei para que, mais pessoas para você pagar.

**Luciana desanimada:** Não estraga a minha diversão.

**Yusuke:** Fala chefia, quando é que nós vamos receber.

**Luciana:** Bem.. eh... Vocês vão receber no final da fic como todos.

**Yusuke:** Ta bom, não sei nem porque eu to cobrando, to fazendo o que eu mais gosto... bater.

**Kuwabara:** Já penso que você está trabalhando para pagar as suas contas?

**Yusuke:** Aé! Bom é só isso, chamem quando precisar.

Aparece um carro estilo velozes e furiosos, então Yusuke e Kuwabara entram lá dentro e saem a mil.

**Luciana:** Isso é que é saída com estilo.

**Consciência:** ai se eu tivesse um carro daqueles

**Luciana:** Não adianta ficar sonhando acordada, encare a vida real, nunca ramos Ter um.

**Consciência:** Ai ai, se eu fosse a consciência de alguém famosa, eu teria sete desses um para cada dia da semana, mas não sou a consciência de alguém que não tem nem aonde cair morto.

**Luciana:** Ei eu estou aqui!

**Consciência levemente constrangida:** Desculpa eu não tinha reparado.

**Luciana:** Ninguém me nota. Mas vamos parar de tagarela e continuar a fic.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Voltando a fic x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Alguns grupos começam a sair para procurar os Hiei Haters. E eu Hiei, Kurama, e a vocês sabem quem todos que estavam antes. Vamos para o camarim, pensar nas outras coisas das listas.

Ao entrar no camarim eles percebem uma diferença.

**Saturn:** Ta maior aqui ou é só impressão minha?

**Luciana:** Ta maior sim, quando nós saímos daqui eu telefonei para os grupos capivaras, inimigos numero um do tabajara, e pedi um camarim de luxo, afinal tinha mais gente. Só que, bem é dos grupos capivara e eles não se responsabilizam por danos.

**Mukuro:** Danos? Que tipo de danos?

Uma parte da parede cai na cabeça de Mukuro fazendo ela cair. Kurama começa a rir dela ai uma parte do teto cai na cabeça dele e ele também cai.

**Luciana:** Esse tipo de danos! Sabe como é, eles fazem tudo com material barato, então tomem cuidado.

**Dani:** Ta bom, mas temos que continuar pensando na Segunda coisa da nossa lista.

**Inumaniaca:** Mas acho melhor a Luciana não pensar, ela já fritou muito os miolos.

**Luciana:** .

**Todos:** hahuahuahauahuahauahauhauahauhauahua

**Luciana:** haha muito engraçado. Mas vamos logo.

Nem passa o tempo e batem na porta.

Luciana então vê que ninguém estava com vontade de levantar e ir abrir, foi então atender a porta. Abriu a porta e lá estava Annie Bell.

**Annie Bell:** Já voltamos todos.

_x-x-x-x-x Que droga mais interrupção –x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Luciana:** O que foi agora?

**Consciência:** O pessoal saiu agora para ir procurar os Hiei Haters, como é que eles já voltaram?

**Luciana:** Só para isso que você interrompe a fic? Saiba que como eu estou escrevendo dei uma aceleradinha no tempo, e então ta-dam eles já chegaram.

**Consciência:** Avisa-se antes né.

**Luciana:** Tudo esclarecido podemos voltar para a fic.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Voltando a fic -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Annie Bell:** Voltamos e trouxemos os Hiei Haters, estão todos na cadeia, e vocês não vão acreditar, mas achamos uma coisa incrível, venham ver.

Todos que estavam no camarim então se dirigem a cadeia, encontram algumas pessoas dividindo celas, mas eles se dirigiram para uma ultima cela, longe de todas.

**Annie Bell com chaves na mão para abrir a cela** _(observação: naquela cela não tinha grades era parede, então só dava para ver por dentro se entrasse.)_ Tivemos que prende-lo com correntes mágicas, ou ele se soltava.

Todos entram dentro da cela, e dão de cara com...

**Kurama surpreso:** Yomi?

**Annie Bell:** Ele foi encontrado escrevendo uma fic lemon dele e do Kurama, e nessa fic o Hiei morria, buscamos mais arquivos e encontramos varias fics que ele fazia onde o Hiei acabava levando a pior e ele tinha uma cena bem intima com Kurama.

**Hiei:** Então você é um dos que escreveram fics me deixando na pior.

**Yomi acorrentado:** É mais legal do que fazer você levando a melhor e com o meu Kurama.

**Hiei:** O KURAMA É MEU **– e vendo que estavam todos olhando corrigiu depressa –** O Kurama é meu "amigo".

**Mukuro:** Hiei e eu?

**Hiei:** Você também é minha "amiga".

**Luciana provocando a situação:** Mais quem é mais seu "amigo"?

**Hiei:** Isso não vem ao caso**. – Mudando de assunto –** Eu vou me vingar de quem anda falando mal de mim. E vou começar com **– aponta para Yomi –** você, nada pessoal, tá bom é pessoal sim, huahauahua. **– Olha para quem está na cela –** Se vocês não querem virar churrasco, eu não aconselho ficarem aqui.

Todos saem rapidamente da cela, deixando Hiei e Yomi lá.

**Saturn:** Adeus Yomi!

**Pandora:** Agora o Hiei se vinga, pelas coisas que ele fez com o Kurama.

**Luciana:** Um estorvo a menos na terra.

**Dani: **Tadinho.

**Luciana:** Desculpa eu nunca gostei muito dele.

Eles então ouvem um barulho, e Hiei sai da cela, podia-se ver na cela muita fumaça.

**Inimaniaca:** Ele morreu?

**Hiei:** Não, deixei ele vivo, mas tenho certeza que ele nunca mais vai encostar num computador e fazer uma fic **– Risada maléfica –** muhuahuahauhau.

**Todos:** (glup)

**Dani: **Hiei sei que você vai querer se vingar dos outros que fizeram isso com você mas, eu odeio pedir isso, mas pega mais leve com eles, afinal, são ningens normais.

**Luciana:** Corrigindo são ningens que odeiam Hiei normais.

**Dani:** É bem falado.

**Hiei:** Hump! Não gosto de matar quem não tem como se defender, não vou se tão brutal como fui com o Yomi, mas não vou deixar barato, talvez eles fiquem sem uma mão ou duas, mas nada de mais.

**Todos:** (glup)

**Inumaniaca sussurrando para os outros:** Como será que o Yomi deve estar?

**Pandora:** Nem vou querer ver, a coisa deve estar feia para ele.

Dentro da cela onde Yomi estava, podia se ver um carvão em pessoa, a nossa equipe médica do E.R. já estava cuidando dele, Yomi parecia mais uma múmia ambulante, o que aproveitou a oportunidade e fugiu.

**Luciana:** Vamos voltar ao camarim, depois você se vinga deles Hiei.

**Hiei que já estava com a katana na mão fala que nem criança:** Mas eu quero agora!

**Luciana:** Depois você vai, eles não vão fugir.

**Hiei que nem criança:** Eu quero agora!

**Luciana:** Kurama, Mukuro dêem uma mãozinha aqui. E nada de mãos bobas.

Mukuro e Kurama, pegam cada um, um lado de Hiei e começam a puxar até o camarim. Chegando ao camarim eles encontram a ultima pessoa que eles esperavam ver no momento.

**Saturn:** Botan?

**Botan:** Eu mesma.

**Pandora:** O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Botan envergonhada:** Sabe o que é...

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x – Flash Back – x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Botan estava no escritório do Koenma sem nada para fazer. Koenma disse que tinha saído para resolver uns assuntos no mundo espiritual, mas Botan sabia que ele tinha saído para comprar chupeta. Então Botan estava na computador do chefe na Internet, e conversando no MSN.

_-x-x-x Conversa –x-x-x_ _(obs.: Vai Ter uma conversa no MSN, então a escrita vai Ter muitas abreviações e erros, como num MSN.)_

**BoTaN .:** E ai Keiko 9dades?

**-Keiko-ama-Yusuke:** Nenhuma e você?

**BoTaN .:** Nenhuma. O q vc ta fazendo?

**-Keiko-ama-Yusuke:** Nada e vc?

**BoTaN .:** To aproveitando que o baixinho saiu e to navegando.

**-Keiko-ama-Yusuke:** A tá, vc ficou sabendo do que uma garota escreveu pelo Hiei?

**BoTaN .:** Ñ o q?

**-Keiko-ama-Yusuke:** Ela mandou todo mundo que gosta do Hiei ir lá num estádio do Brasil, fazer um movimento por ele.

**BoTaN .:** Mesmo? Nossa! ... vixi Keiko eu tenho que sair o baixinho chegou. Xauu!

**-Keiko-ama-Yusuke:** XAUU.

_-x-x-x-x-x Fim da conversa –x-x-x-x-x_

Então Botan vai até o seu quarto. E liga para o Aeroporto e compra uma passagem para o Brasil.

_x-x-x-x-x Fim do Flash Back –x-x-x-x-x_

**Botan:** Entenderam?

_-x-x-x-x-x-x- Interrupção da fic, o que será agora? -x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Consciência:** Agora que eu to me tocando se todos de Yu Yu são japoneses como é que eles conseguem conversar com você?

**Luciana:** Isso é uma fic feita por uma autora incapacitada, ou seja, não precisa fazer sentido, entendeu?

**Consciência:** Então ta tudo bem.

_x-x-x-x-x-x- Voltando a fic –x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Saturn:** Ta nós entendemos que você ficou sabendo do movimento, mas porque você ta aqui?

**Botan muito envergonhada:** É bem... é que... a tá bom lá vai... Eu sempre... eu sempre.

**Inumaniaca:** Fala logo!

**Botan muito envergonhada grita tudo de uma vez:** EU SEMPRE ACHEI O HIEI MUITO FOFINHO, PRONTO FALEI.

**Todos: **ó.ó

**Luciana:** Mas e o Koenma?

**Botan: **Eu gosto do Koenma, só que, o Hiei é muito fofo, eu sempre tive vontade de apertar as bochechas dele, mas eu preso a minha vida e muito.

**Koenma que chegou de repente e muito nervoso:** A É ASSIM NÉ, EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME AMAVA NINGUÉM ME AMA. **– mal entrou e já vai saindo.**

**Botan correndo atrás dele:** Espera eu explico, espera.

Logo os dois vão embora.

**Luciana:** Eu heim!

**Dani:** Vamos continuar com a lista?

**Annie Bell:** Vamos.

Continua...

**Luciana:** Esse é o fim de mais um cap.

**Hiei:** E o fim de mais uma perda de tempo.

**Luciana:** Hiei, meu amor, que tal aproveitarmos que a Mukuro e o Kurama tão brigando (de novo), que tal você ir para o meu quarto.

Kurama e Mukuro que ouviram isso, param a briga instantaneamente, e ficam um de cada lado do Hiei.

**Kurama: **Nem pense nisso, você vai abusar dele.

**Mukuro:** Terá que passar por nós primeiro.

**Kurama:** Mukuro eu estava pensando, já que nessa fic ta cheia de taradas, que tal uma pequena trégua, e em vez de brigarmos entre nós matamos todos que tentarem se aproveitar do Hiei?

**Mukuro:** Tudo bem! – Mukuro e Kurama aperta as mãos.

**Luciana:** 'Com eles brigando já era quase impossível tirar umas casquinhas do Hiei, agora não tem mais jeito... droga, vou Ter que usar minha inteligência, na verdade eu queria Ter inteligência'

**Garotas taradas:** ahhh!

**Yomi aparecendo e muito zangado:** Eu vou processar a dona dessa fic!

**Consciência da nona da fic:** Eu se fosse você ne tentava ela não tem onde cair morta. Nem dinheiro pro Buzão ela tem.

**Yomi sensibilizado se dirige para Luciana:** Toma isso é para ajudar – **joga uns trocados** – Não precisa me pagar to indo.

**Luciana:** Oba! Um a menos para pagar, e ainda ganhei um trocado, acho que vou comer cachorro-quente. A todos que tem acompanhado essa fic muito obrigada e até a próxima e mil desculpas pela demora, mas sabe como é escola, provas... R&R please.

**Reviews:**

**Dark Angel of the Crows: **Obrigado por gostar! Ainda vai Ter muita porrada, mesmo com a trégua sempre tem uma desculpa! Todos já notaram que o Hiei não engana ninguém, mas nós fingimos que acreditamos não é. Bjus

**Pandora-Amamiya: **Que bom que você gostou da sua participação, hoje tivemos o primeiro passo para a manifestação, amanhã conquistar o mundo... eh esquece o que eu disse '_Nota mental a garota sabe demais.'_

O Hiei vai responder para você. 

**Hiei:** O que eu vou desenhar é eu matando você com a minha Katana, isso eu desenho.

**Luciana:** Hiei para de ser tão mal, mas mesmo sendo mal você é tão fofo. E quanto as brigas, bom estão em trégua, mas sempre um arruma uma desculpa. Bjus Pandora.

**Annie Bell: **OI! Que bom que está gostando da fic, o Hiei do manga e do anime, ambos alem de lindo são tudo. Existe mais coisas além da beleza para eu ter me encantado com o Hiei. Espero que tenha gostado de entra como uma fã lá no meio da multidão. Bjus.

**Inumaniaca: **Que bom que gostou do cap. Olha tem muita gente que não gosta, mas é uma fic de humor é mais para ser engraçado do que para ser levado a sério. Apesar de eu amar HXK hehe. Desculpa a demora da atualização. Bjus.

**Dani Kamiya: **Que bom que gostou de aparecer, já demos nosso primeiro passo no movimento ainda faltam muitas coisas para fazer. E nem pense em tirar uma casquinha dele. E você nãom vai Ter que se preocupar comigo, a Mukuro e o Kurama tão de guarda-costas dele. Bjus.

**  
**


End file.
